villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyrone (Anuvahood)
Tyrone is the main antagonist of the British Urban Comedy Anuvahood. He was portrayed by Richie Campbell. Personality Tyrone is a local bully in the suburban area of East London. He enjoys making life a misery for Kenneth and his friends and lets them know he is in charge. Role in the film Tyrone is the local bully in what appears to be a suburban area of East London. He enjoys making life a misery for Kenneth and his friends as well as letting them know he is in charge. One day, he discovers that Kenneth and his friends have been selling weed in the area and proceeds to rob them of their weed as well as their possessions before making a final mockery of them, Kenneth is blamed for the incident and his friends leave him. The next day, Kenneth decides to take matters into his own hands and slyly breaks into Tyrone's apartment to steal their stuff back. While there, he discovers Tyrone cheating on his Baby's Mother in the living room as well as his money in the drawer. He then uses Tyrone's phone to text his Baby's Mother telling her he is home alone with no clothes on and asking her to come over, he also takes his money so his parents can pay off the Bailiffs. Shortly after Kenneth's departure, Tyrone's girlfriend arrives and witnesses him having sex with the other woman, enraged, she proceeds to knock the woman unconscious as well as damage Tyrone's car with a large lollipop, embarrassing him in front of his fellow gang members. Tyrone later discovers that Kenneth had sent the text as well as raided his apartment which hurls him into a fit of rage. He proceeds to come looking for Kenneth shouting absurd death threats both toward him and his family, which causes Kenneth to grab a gun from under a dumpster and personally confront him. Tyrone is undeterred by the fact that Kenneth is holding him at gunpoint and is easily able to take it from him but instead of killing him, he proceeds to beat Kenneth to a bloody pulp with the entire hood watching. With Kenneth lying broken on the floor he puts the gun down on the floor and proceeds to deliver another powerful blow but is stopped by one of Kenneth's friends. He sarcastically comments that he took it too far and pretends to walk away only to knock him to the floor and proceed to beat him. Kenneth by this point has regained consciousness and witnesses Tyrone beating his friend as well as threatening those who are watching. Kenneth finally decides to grow a pair and dives head first at Tyrone, giving him the upper hand in which he shockingly defeated Tyrone. Still in a daze from the beating given to him by Tyrone, Kenneth stumbles towards his friends who help him up, but not before Tyrone grabs the gun and proceeds to point it at Kenneth but before Tyrone could pull the trigger, his boss turns up and catches him pointing the gun at Kenneth and berates him for doing so as the gun allegedly belonged to him. Tyrone is then the one being held at gunpoint which causes him to wet himself and the whole hood, including Tyrone's companions erupt with laughter. After the humiliation, his boss pistol whips and spits on him before leaving the scene. Moments later Tyrone's girlfriend along with her muscular brother arrive on the scene. Angry at the fact he cheated on his Sister, her brother chases Tyrone which causes him to flee in terror. Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Drug Dealers Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Addicts